AKIAKANE
by AkazukinCruz
Summary: It all began when he wanted to try out this spell, and what's the deal with this girl that knows what had happened to them? Smosh  w/ OC   title formerly Ironic Innuendos, now new title
1. That Damn Online Spell

Okay...so first Smosh fanfic... dunno what happened to my mind because I thought about this while drawing Anime!Anthony and Anime!Ian.

Smosh (c) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Katherine Padilla (c) HitsujiCruz (no, I did not do that intentionally)[1]<p>

* * *

><p>"Anthony! Anthony!" Ian ran around the house looking for his bestfriend and partner.<p>

"What is it, Ian?" Anthony answered as het got inside the house.

"Where were you? I've been looking all over."

"I was at the garage, what do you want?" He replied while he wiped his hands with a towel.

"Check out this cool magic spell that I got online! It's about making changing your own body to another body that you desire!" Ian said while he jumped from glee, waving a piece of paper in front of the taller man.

"I don't know man, it sounds dangerous..." Anthony threw the towel to his shoulder and scratched his head, a look of doubt on his face.

"Com'on! When was the last time I failed to do this?"

"That time where you made yourself look old just so you can go to a bar with me?" Anthony simply replied with a poker face.

"Well sir, it's your fault for making the potion." Ian pointed out and turned his head.

"Yeah, but you drank all of the potion and said that it's like there's a midget punching your 'uterus'". Anthony pointed out also.[2]

"You do have a point...you still wanna do it?" An innocent grin made its way on Ian's mouth.

"Fine..." Anthony sighed as he followed the brown haired man to the living room.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

A table with two candles, a mirror and a single flower in the center is sitting on the floor with the two sitting across. All the lights were off and faint light coming from the candles. Soon, the taller man took the flower and the mirror and put it together.

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Anthony asked while he focused the mirror with the flower on himself.

"I'm sure man, now close your eyes and wish." Ian replied.

And he did, though it was a little hard at first, since wishing for your desired body is hard to come up with. After Anthony was done, Ian did the same, eyes closed hard and seem to be mumbling incoherent words.

They didn't notice that the lights from the candles went out and cold wind had spread throughout the room. Soon, they blacked out.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The next day, one of the two men had woken up, wondering how they passed out last night. He looked around and saw the mirror that they used, brushing off the flower, he looked at his reflection.[3]

A feminine scream then echoed throughout the whole house.

* * *

><p>[AN] So what do you guys think? Hope it fits to your liking!

[1] Okay, so maybe I did, but I thought it would be something that will fit the plot! I used my real given name there, but my last name is not Padilla.

[2] Watch their video "WTF? I'm OLD!" so you'll get what they're saying.

[3] Can you guess who woke up first? :3c


	2. Girls' Debut

Second chapter! Thanks for those who have read (and reviewed) to this! It means a lot! :D

Smosh (c) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Katherine Padilla (c) HitsujiCruz<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Anthony was done screaming, he threw the mirror onto the carpeted floor. He couldn't believe it, he changed into a GIRL. Anthony shook Ian to wake him up but as Ian sits up, Anthony screamed again, knowing now that his voice is also now of a girl's.<p>

Ian rubbed his eyes and stretched with a yawn, stopped only to notice something weird in his voice. He turned to Anthony, but he only saw a girl with a horrified look.

"Who are you!" Ian shouted at the person in front of him, both not knowing that that person is Anthony and noticing that his voice was now of a female's. "What the hell? What's with my voice?"

"I should ask you the same question!" Anthony shouted back. "For all I know, I used to be a man until my friend told me to do this 'spell' that he got online."

"Wait...Anthony? It's me, Ian! Why the fuck are we turned into girls?"

"Why ask me? You're the one who told me to do that magical mumbo-jumbo thing last night! Now look what you've turned us! Change me back!"

Ian was silent, he can't tell that he don't know how the spell is reversed. For one thing he know, they might be stuck in their form.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, here's where I got it. Though I gotta tell you, I don't understand everything that is written here. Well, except for the spell itself." Ian clicked at a page.

It said, _"Ang lahat ng kahilingan mo ay maaring matupad." _[1]

"Dude, it's, like, written in Filipino!" Anthony pointed out.

"How do you know it's written in that language?" Ian turned to Anthony with confusion.

Anthony looked back at Ian with a face that said, 'where do you think my grandma came from?'

"Right." Ian turned back to the screen. "Oh look, you can send an e-mail to the author!" and immediately clicked the hyperlink.

"Quick, ask him or her how to reverse the spell we did." and Ian did what he (or she) was told to.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Now what do we do?" Ian asked as the two of them sat down on the couch.

"Might as well wait for the reply," Anthony sighed as he (or she) put all of his (or her) hair in one side. "Damn it, why do I have to have super long hair?"

After a few minutes, a beep was heard and the screen from the computer had shown an e-mail alert.

"Dude, the reply!" and they ran off to Ian's computer.

"What did it say?" Anthony eagerly asked.

"Well..." Ian turned to Anthony and moved a bit from the monitor so both of them can see what was the response.

_"I'm glad you took the liberty of asking me that."_

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, thanks for those who have read it! I wasn't supposed to write this chapter during the week days but I already did it so, here you go!

[1] "All your wishes may come true." when translated to English.


	3. Rolling Girl

Watching some Lunchtime with smosh videos, I saw a twitter question that said what if one day Ian and Anthony woke up as a girl/women?

Smosh (c) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Katherine Padilla (c) HitsujiCruz<p>

* * *

><p>"So, that's what happened?" Mari asked the two women(?) sitting on the couch.<p>

"Pretty much, yeah." Ian answered.

If you're thinking, why is Mari there? Well, she was supposed to ask if the articles she picked is good for Smosh Pit Weekly, but after she saw Ian and Anthony' new "appearance", let's just say that she blacked out.

"I see...?" Mari said. "So, how are the two of you gonna change back?"

"I dunno. Ever since we got that reply, the author didn't say anything else anymore." Anthony replied. "We've asked a lot of times too."

"Now what are you two going to do? I'm pretty sure the fans will ask why if you go on a sudden hiatus with no reason, and also, they're gonna ask why 'Ian and Anthony' are replaced by two women." Mari pointed out.

Now, that's what they haven't thought about. Come to think of it, they realized that they haven't filmed any single scene for their new Smosh video. Well, at least they got Ian is Bored and Lunchtime with Smosh covered, that's good right?

"Crap..." Both and Ian and Anthony said at the same time.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

_What do you mean 'on a break'?_

_when will u guise go back on making videos?_

_awwww we'll surely miss you_

_just go away plz_

"There we go. Now we have some time to crack down this mishap." Anthony turned away from the computer and faced Ian, who was facing the floor. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Well...none of this would've happen if I didn't try and convince you to do the spell with me..." Ian hid her face using her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, that's what you've been thinking?" Anthony went closer to Ian. "Don't worry. I'm now over with this. Besides, I should be the one who is sorry, if I tried and stopped you, this would've happen. And think about this, at least we don't have to fantasize on us having a girl's body~"

"Yeah, that is true." Ian turned to face her black haired friend. "Thanks, 'sister'!"

"You're welcome, 'sister'!" And they both hugged each other, content smiles on their faces.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

There was something that Ian realized when she hugged Anthony. Ian's smile turned into a frown, and pushed away a now confused Anthony.

"Why the hell are you BIGGER than me?"

"What?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well...the last two lines were...random...

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy at school and had to do our Thesis project!

And the OC will appear sometime in later chapters, just you wait!


	4. Untitled

I bought a pink frosted sprinkled donut at my school, does that make me an Ian supporter on Food Battle? Also, I changed the title. Akiakane or アキアカネ means "Red Dragonfly"

Smosh (c) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Katherine Padilla (c) HitsujiCruz<p>

* * *

><p>"That's it for Mailtime with Smosh! BYE!"<p>

"Bitch."

_Click_

Stretching her arms, a girl stood up from her computer chair. She went out of her room while brushing her hair to the side of her head, she proceeded to go the kitchen and get some water. Soon, she went back and clicked through Youtube again.

_Go on, touch me, hold me, kiss me, eat me..._  
><em>Stories overlap together<em>  
><em>As long as we can become one<em>  
><em>Even if we couldn't stay next page<em>  
><em>Now I'm happy <em>[1]

_Beep_

"Hm?" The girl noticed a new e-mail she recieved. It said something with using a spell, changing of gender and asking how to reverse it.

Smiling to herself, she proceeded to type,

"I'm glad you took the liberty of asking me that."

The girl drinks her cup of water.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

The next day, the girl checked her Youtube subscription page, 'Oh, a new smosh video.' She clicked on it and prepared to watch the video.

The video only contained captions that said that Smosh will be on a sudden hiatus. The girl then proceeded to read the comments.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Preparing for dinner, she went back to the computer and checked if she has new mails, there wasn't so she clicked through her favorite videos and watched them.

"Katherine! Time for dinner!"

Turning off the monitor, she turned to the door.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, kinda short, lots of errors and neither Ian and Anthony is there.

[1] The lyrics came from Megpoid/GUMI's song "Eat Me". It's made by OSTER Project.


	5. Now What

Sorry for the long update! School has been a hassle and I got myself reading Homestuck.

Smosh (c) Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Katherine Padilla (c) HitsujiCruz<p>

* * *

><p>It has been two days since the incident had happen and the two women had been getting the hang of it. Sure, it was kind of difficult to be in a girl's body but at least they managed to adapt easily.<p>

Also, thanks to Mari, both Ian and Anthony now dress like girls (for the time being) though, they still can't act like one. It's hard for them to act all girly and stuff.

"Now, there's only one problem." Ian said while they're having lunch.

"What?" Anthony asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"How are we gonna tell Kalel and Melanie about this?" The black haired girl stopped chewing and her face paled a little.

"Now, that's not what I have been thinking about." Anthony placed the sandwich back on the plate and wiped her hands.

"Well, we can't just go to them and say 'Hey, me and Anthony are now girls! Isn't that cool?' and expect them to just react normally." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah..."

Silence engulfed the atmosphere between the two. Probably thinking about how they would tell not only Kalel and Melanie, but also Raz and the others.[1]

After a few minutes...

"Wanna open mail to pass the time? There's probably some more (never-ending)mail in the garage." Ian pointed out.

"Sure. Hope we make a dent on it...even if it's little." So the two of them stood up and head for the garage.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"I'm gonna head out for a while, mom!" Katherine shouted as she heads out to the door.

"Be sure to come back before dinner!" Her mom replied.

And the door clicked as it closed.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"I wonder what's inside this letter~? It looks mysterious~!" Ian suggestively said while opening a large, brown envelope.

Anthony shooked her head while picking up some boxes from the mail mountain.

"Oh, it said 'female versions' of us! I wonder what it look like?"

"As if we already know..." Ian glared at Anthony, "What?"

Sighing, Ian proceeded to unfold the papers. First, his paper then comes Anthony's. As she saw the drawing, the smile on her face disappeared.

Anthony noticed this, "what's wrong? Is it a crappy drawing?"

Ian looked away and showed to her black-haired friend the papers, containing drawings of what they look like now.

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I'm sorry that the update was long.

[1] Raz is one of their friends who acts as That Damn Neighbor and the announcer from the Food Battles. If you go to a Ian is Bored marathon, you'll see that several people from their Smosh videos are there too. Like Cory(sp?) a.k.a. Teleporting Fat Guy, April a.k.a. the Robot Slave and several more.


End file.
